


It Takes Two

by Claireabellalou



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Babies, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claireabellalou/pseuds/Claireabellalou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma finds herself staring at a pregnancy test, how was she going to him? She was pregnant, she was pregnant with Captain Hook's baby and she had no idea what to do. How would he react when she brought his world crashing down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Emma sat there nervously drumming her fingers against her shaking knee wondering whether she should look or not. Had it been three minutes yet? No probably not she thought to herself and started pacing the room until curiosity got the better of her and she decided it was time to check out the damage

Two pink lines. That's what Emma saw when she looked. 'Oh shit' If she was completely honest with herself she didn't need the test, she already knew the answer. She could feel it as if it were any other part of her and she hadn't had a period in at least two months. She was pregnant. She was pregnant with Captain Hook's child.   
'Fuck' Emma muttered to herself, suddenly thankful she'd waited until he had gone out to do the test. First she gets pregnant by Rumplestiltskin's son and next it's Captain bloody Hook! Seriously, what luck did she have?

How could they be parents when they didn't even know what they were themselves? Before she knew what she was doing Emma threw herself on to her bed sobbing, she wasn't exactly sure why but it felt like the only thing to do. Eventually she calmed down enough to send David a text - because right now she really didn't want to talk to anyone and he'd know something was wrong the second her heard her voice - and let him know she would need the day off because she had a bug. She knew he wouldn't question it. Only yesterday he was saying how pale she looked.  
She knew Killian wouldn't be home for a while yet so she had time to think, she'd been alone the last time she found out she was pregnant and was sure she could manage again. Of course she would do everything different this time, she wasn't a scared 17 year old stuck in prison and she wouldn't put another child up for adoption that was for sure.   
A text from David interrupted her thoughts 'No problem Emma, take all the time you need. Henry can stay with us tonight your mother will bring him home when they finish school. If you need anything let me know. Love you'  
She read the text three times with a small smile, having a family was all she had ever wanted and now she did. She had Henry back in her life, the son she gave up for adoption 12years ago. She had her parents in her life, who, would you believe turned out to be none other than Snow White and Prince Charming! Even Neal was back, Emma thought, letting more tears fall down her face at the thought of what he put her through all those years ago. He might have sent her to prison (though he believed it was the only and right thing to do after August came to him) and left her pregnant with his child, though he never knew about that, but he also destroyed all hope she had of a happy life. He destroyed her trust in men and trust was important to Emma. She hadn't trusted anyone for a long time....until she met Killian Jones. And now she realised how much happier she had been even if she didn't know where they stood with each other.   
Killian had moved in a few months ago, taking the spare room. Henry was all too happy at the prospect of Captain Hook living in their home and would listen to his stories all day if he could. Killian was good with Henry, Emma thought to herself, really good. He'd taught him to sail a boat and most weekends they could be found aboard The Jolly Roger doing whatever it is that pirates do when their boat is anchored in a realm so unfamiliar.  
It was in the small hours of the night with Henry sound asleep in the next room that they found each other, they took out all their frustrations on each other. It was amazing sex. The best she'd ever had and it always left her wanting more.   
The nights he stayed at Regina's (his adoptive mother and coincidently the evil queen that cast the curse that resulted in the life they all had) Killian would always end up falling asleep in Emma's bed. She never minded. If anything she wanted it to happen more often, for those mornings she would wake with a smile when she realised his arm was wrapped around her whilst he so soundly slept.   
She knew she had to tell him, she'd already vowed she would do things differently this time and that meant telling the father of her child he was about to become a daddy. She'd never had to do that before. She didn't know how she was going to do it.   
Before she could think any more she was rushing to the bathroom to throw up for the sixth time that morning. At this rate Captain Hook would figure it out before she even got around to telling him, she thought, so resigned to herself that she would tell him tonight when he came home. Henry was staying at her parents' house so it was perfect. Unless you were accidentally pregnant with a man who was seemingly no more than a fuck buddy then it was absolutely terrifying. 

 

*****

 

After laying on the bathroom floor for the best part of an hour, letting the cold of the tiles seep through her skin, Emma stood up carefully and got herself a glass of water before heading to bed. She was exhausted and she had the day to herself so thought it best to get as much energy as she could. She didn't know how Killian would take the news and wanted to be able to stay awake enough to actually tell him. Turning over in the bed she lay on the pillow he used when he slept there and breathed in the sweet but spicy scent of rum that always sent butterflies right through her. She sighed and dozed off. 

*Knock knock knock*  
'Emma love, are you in there?'  
It was 4.30pm when Emma awoke and if it wasn't for Killian knocking on her door she was sure she'd sleep for days. She certainly felt like she could.   
'Mmmm' she groaned back to him sleepily while rubbing her eyes to clear her vision. Killian opened the door to talk to her 'Is everything okay Love? Only I saw your father earlier and he said you took the day off sick'   
The sight of him sent waves of hope and panic through her entire being simultaneously. His eyes, deep sapphires looking into her with concern in them, melted her heart. She was about to reply that she was fine when nausea swept through her again and she had to rush to the bathroom. Luckily it was only a couple of steps away.   
'Emma?' Killian said softly, watching her with concern on his face. She didn't need to look at him to know he was worried, it was evident enough in his voice. Maybe he thought he was going to catch it.   
After emptying her frankly already empty stomach Emma took the glass of water Killian offered and sat back down on the bed for a minute. Her body was shaking and she wasn't sure she had the strength to stand long.   
Killian sat next to her, biting his bottom lip, eyebrows pulled down in a frown and looked into her eyes with even more concern than before. She smiled weakly at him trying to diffuse the question she knew he was about to ask.   
'What's wrong Emma? Is everything okay?' He asked brushing a strand of golden hair from her face and resting his thumb on her cheek. That did it. His touch sent fireworks through every nerve and she couldn't hold it in any longer.   
'I'm pregnant Killian' she blurted out before even thinking. It's true she had wanted to cook him dinner and try to not give him a heart attack when she told him the news but it just tumbled out before she even realised what she said. 

 

******

 

'I'm pregnant Killian, I'm pregnant'

She said letting out a huge sigh of relief, at least she'd told him now that was a weight lifted off her shoulders.   
Killian didn't move, he froze where he was sat, his hand touching Emma's face looking into her eyes as she repeated what she said. She looked so scared right now he'd thought when he sat down and asked her what was wrong. But he never expected this. His eyes shifted down to her flat stomach and back up into her eyes and his hand fell to the bed without him even realising. Pregnant.   
'Are...are you sure?' He asked her, neither of them missing how rough and broken his voice sounded.   
'Positive, I've missed two periods, done a test - which was positive. And yes they're very accurate. And unless you hadn't noticed I've not stopped being sick for days'  
'Aye love, I noticed' Killian said, his face completely unreadable. Emma still couldn't tell how he felt about the news. She wasn't expecting him to be over the moon of course. Why would he? He probably thinks I've ruined his life. He gets to over 300 years old then gets someone pregnant. Typical. Emma thought.   
'I..it's okay, I can do it on my own. I don't expect anything from you I just thought I should at least let the father of my child know. Honestly it's fine' Emma rambled sounding braver than she felt.   
'Father' seemed to be the only word that registered in Killian's head for a few seconds as he kept muttering it over and over to himself while Emma decided to sip her water, mainly just to give herself something to do. Then his eyes flicked up at her and all she saw was sadness in them. Her heart broke. She could see what his decision was. She didn't need to hear it. Silent tears rolled down her face.   
'What do you mean you can do this on your own and don't expect anything from me?' He said, it was evident he was upset, something Emma hadn't banked on. She expected anger and frustration. Slammed doors and curse words. Maybe even some rum. Definitely some rum. Not sadness.   
'You don't want me?' He said with a small nod to her stomach, she saw his eyes fill with tears and it weakened her even more. This man. How could he make her feel like this? Like there was only the two of them in the world in that instant. His eyes bore into her waiting for her answer.   
'Killian of course I want you' she said regretting it almost immediately. It was hard to keep her guard up around him. 'I just didn't think you wanted this' she continued.  
The tear that had been threatening to release slipped down his cheek as a dazzling smile spread across his face. He leaned in to catch her tears with his thumb and whispered 'I want you too Love'   
That was it Emma couldn't control the tears after that. Silly though it was. Killian placed his lips on hers with the softest of touch then pulled away, a question clearly on his mind.  
'What's wrong?' Asked Emma worriedly after noticing him stiffen. 'You really thought I would leave you' it was more of a statement than a question but Emma nodded anyway. 'Why?' He asked 'have I not given you enough reason to trust me, trust in me?' She took a deep breath, he was right, all he'd done was prove himself to her.   
'Well it's a big responsibility and well we, well what are we Killian? I don't even know. Are we just screwing around? Because we can't carry on doing that now. And well how many pirate captains have babies?' She asked incredulously.   
He chuckled at her, she was right of course, the idea of Captain Hook with a baby was enough to make anyone laugh but the truth was he'd always wanted a family. He just didn't think he'd ever be lucky enough to have one. He didn't deserve it.  
'Well lass, I know plenty of pirate captains who fathered children but no, none that actually looked after a child. As for us, well that's up to you love. From the moment I first laid eyes on you I knew........unless you hadn't noticed I've become quite taken with you' he said running his hand through his hair and hoping Emma hadn't caught on that he'd nearly declared his love for her. He wasn't sure she was ready for that. Especially now.   
'So you want...more? You want to be together? You want this baby?' Emma asked him hope rising in her voice as each question left her lips.   
Killian reached out his hand and felt her stomach whilst Emma watched him waiting for his answer, 'Aye Love, I do' he said then kissed her with more force than before. His arm wrapped around her waist and his Hook in her hair.   
His tongue snaked her bottom lip waiting for her to let him in, the passion driving them both wild. She put her arms around his neck and tugged at his hair lightly, pulling him closer each time. They couldn't get enough. Their breaths getting deeper as their tongues danced and teeth clashed. 'I do too' Emma breathed pulling her mouth from his just slightly and staring into his eyes. She knew she could trust him, she'd always known but looking into his eyes right then she'd never been more sure of anything else. 

'Have you eaten today Love? You look like you could do with some food' Killian asked pulling her to her feet and leading her into the lounge. 'No, I was too worried about talking to you then I fell asleep' she muttered. 'Ah not to worry love, I'll sort something out' he said flashing her his brilliant smile. 'But from now on you make sure you eat okay?' She nodded weakly while he went to the kitchen to see what he could throw together. Food in this realm was so different and it was all still new to him so he gave up and found the take out menus. After calling and ordering pizza (something he found he really couldn't get enough of) he came back into the lounge holding a hot chocolate with cream and cinnamon for Emma and a packet of biscuits he'd found in the cupboard.  
She eyed him suspiciously with a smirk across her face 'Not that I'm complaining Captain but that doesn't look like much of a meal' she said with a small laugh. 'Very observant Swan, this is for until the pizza arrives...unless you'd rather not have it?' He teased back sitting down next to her whilst the magic picture box (that she called a TV) was on in the background. 'Well I didn't say that did I?' She said taking a sip of the hot chocolate. 'Good?' He asked 'better she replied'. 

Later that night he took Emma to bed, practically dragging her off the couch because she was falling asleep in his lap. He was happy she'd eaten and drank enough and she didn't seem to be shaking so much any more but she was still tired and not paying attention to the magic picture box any more.   
Once they got into bed Killian realised his pillow was missing 'Emma have you seen my pillow Love?' He asked her whilst searching around the bed 'Oh yeah I had it earlier, I wanted to...here it is' she said passing it to him 'wanted to what?' He asked curiously raising an eyebrow at her.   
'Nothing, it just smells like you that's all' she said with a smile 'And what, darling, do I smell like?' he asked with a devilish smirk on his face 'Rum' she replied kissing him and turning so she was now straddling him, her legs over his hips, her hand running through his hair. She moved her mouth to his neck and started planting kisses, moving to his ear lobe and back down by his Adam's apple.   
Her arms went to his bare chest as she carried on going down noticing his moans getting deeper until he moved so quickly she hadn't registered what had happened. She was lying on her back with him over her. He started to kiss her so passionately and so forcefully it left them both breathless.  
His hand snaked the hem of her shirt and pulled it off over her head to reveal a bare chest. He bent down and started to kiss her. He wanted to touch every part of her body with his own. His hand skimmed her breast and her body arched into his touch, he caught her nipple in his thumb and finger and started rubbing it, her mouth went into that familiar 'O' shape he loved so much. He carried on, switching breasts occasionally, his tongue eventually moving to her nipple he took her in his mouth and teased her whist his hands found her thighs.   
She wrapped her pyjama clad legs around his and pulled him closer 'Killian' she breathed deeply. He brought his mouth down and decided it was time to take her pants off. She unwrapped her legs from his and tilted her hips to help him then she tugged at his 'fairs fair Captain' she'd said giving him a cheeky wink and nodding to his own pyjama bottoms 'as the lady wishes' he replied. She knew he didn't wear underwear, he just couldn't get used to it so didn't bother. And seeing him completely naked was hardly new but it still exhilarated her.   
Killian bent down and kissed her whilst his hook caught the end of her knickers 'fairs fair Swan' he said seconds before he ripped them off. With her hands in his hair Emma gasped as the cold metal of his hook touched her bare skin, it felt good. She looked into his eyes and pulled his head down more 'I need you Killian' she whispered as he entered her more forcefully than intended. Her back arched, her mouth back to that familiar 'O' shape, he knew she liked it like that and he thrust again deeper.   
For each thrust he gave she matched with one of her own both knowing exactly what each other would do, their bodies synchronised. He bent down and started to place feather light kisses over her breasts while she moaned his name even louder, her fingers scratching and digging into his back. Then she rolled and was suddenly on top of him, her hips straddling him once more, taking him whole and thrusting even harder. He loved watching her this way and she knew it.   
Each time he shouted her name out she knew he was getting closer. His hand moved down between them and found her clit. He started to rub it slowly knowing exactly what she liked. He was close, they bother were. 'Killian' she moaned as he moved his fingers and hips faster. And then it was there, the release they'd been building to. They both tumbled through the orgasms trying to catch their breaths, 'Gods Emma' he moaned as his release came. He caught her hand to steady her as she collapsed onto his chest 'Gods Emma' he repeated kissing the top of her head.   
'That was different' she'd said in his ear after they'd lain catching their breaths. Killian wrapped his arm around her body, both still naked, he kissed her bare shoulder and entwined his fingers in hers 'That lass, was love' he said pulling her closer. 

'Oh shit!'   
It was no more than five minutes later when Emma heard Killian curse. She turned around to see what was wrong, his face blank and expressionless.   
'I'm afraid I might not be around to see this little one at all' he said, his hand on her stomach, fingers tracing patterns.  
'And why's that Killian?' Emma asked worry and concern and even anger rising with every word.   
'Your father love. He's going to kill me. I got his little Princess pregnant after he warned me not to touch you' he said raising his eyes to meet hers. Emma smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss.   
'I won't let him. Anyway the man's a sucker for love just spin him some tale and it will be okay' she said jokingly.   
'Aye but I don't need to spin him a tale love, anything I told him about you, about us, it would be the truth' he replied, his eyes staring into hers as if seeing her soul. So full of love and hope.  
'I love you Miss Swan' he said lightly against her mouth, their noses touching, his hand in her hair.   
'I love you too Killian' she replied, against her better judgement, kissing him softly and putting her head in his chest where they both fell asleep. Sated and happy.


	2. Chapter Two

For the best part of three days neither Emma or Killian left the apartment. Henry was saying at Regina's and Emma had told her parents Killian had caught her bug, ensuring they would not come around and risk baby Neal getting sick. Nevertheless her mother had still found a way to send over some chicken soup. By the end of the third day it was evident they couldn't keep themselves stuck inside any longer and would have to let her family know the nature or their relationship and of course their other news.   
It was Saturday night and all they had done was sleep in, eat and watch Netflix on the magic picture box. Though in Emma's case there was also the morning sickness. And the sex. There was a lot of sex too. Neither of them were wanting to resurface, happy in their own little bubble they'd created from the world around them but they knew it couldn't last. They lived in a small town full of fairytale characters and that also came with villains. True, right now it was quiet but for how long? In StoryBrooke it never lasted very long at all.   
There always seems to be someone set out to get vengeance on someone else for something that happened many years ago in a totally different realm. It wasn't that long ago that Killian was one of those people. Set out to destroy Rumplestiltskin and be able to move on from his past. But Killian met Emma and he decided to leave his vengeance behind him. He still hated the crocodile but as long as he had Emma he didn't even give the crocodile another thought.   
Sunday's were usually a family day that Mary Margaret insisted upon once the curse was lifted. She'd missed out on her daughter growing up and being able to be her parent so she had to make do with parenting an adult instead. That meant she didn't see her daughter nearly as much as she liked but she'd accepted that was a price they'd had to pay for sending her through the wardrobe. Sunday's were none negotiable to Mary Margaret and Emma enjoyed it, if Henry was home he'd come along too. They would eat a delicious meal cooked by her mother and then play games as a family. If Henry was there there was always a sword fight with David to look forward to. Emma never admitted it but Sunday's were her favourite day. Usually. This Sunday she wasn't looking forward to much as they'd decided to tell her parents their news.   
Emma picked up her phone and sent her mother a text, she wanted to let her parents know that they were both feeling better and she would be around tomorrow as planned. She also took the opportunity to let her parents know she was bringing Killian along.   
EMMA: Hey mum, we're both feeling better so will be round tomorrow as usual. Killian's coming too if that's okay? X  
EMMA: Oh btw Henry will be at Regina's still. Love you see you tomorrow X  
She knew her mother well enough to know that she'd see through her words and know they wanted to talk to her and David. Her mother hadn't stopped throwing hints about the two of them in weeks and at one point even asked Emma if she'd slept with Killian. Of course that made Emma choke on her drink and without answering her mothers question she'd answered it. Mary Margaret had worn a bemused look on her face when she found out but Emma was sure her father didn't know. Yet.   
MARY MARGARET: Sure love, glad you're feeling better. See you tomorrow. Love you too xxx  
Emma sighed and put her phone down, returning back to her comfortable position on the couch with her head in Killian's lap while he played with her hair.   
'You sure you want me there tomorrow love? You think it wise?'  
She sighed. They'd had this conversation only the night before, she could tell Killian was worried, if truth be told she was too, but she couldn't do it alone. She needed him.   
'You're not getting out of it that easily Pirate' she said turning to face him with a quick wink, 'I don't think I could do it without you anyway' she admitted.   
'As you wish' he replied kissing her forehead and pulling her up. She smiled remembering the first time he'd said those words to her back in Neverland right after their first kiss. The memory causing a sultry smile across her face that Killian recognised immediately. 'Now lass, if you don't mind I think we should take this to the bedroom' he said grabbing her backside and pulling her towards the room they now shared.

\--------

They both slept better than they thought they would, probably helped by the late night rendezvous they'd had. It had been a particularly long session and thoroughly tired them both out.   
Killian woke first, his good arm draped over Emma's side and his hand on her stomach, the way he'd woken every day since he found out he was going to be a father. He loved feeling her stomach, he knew it was too early to feel anything and there wasn't even a hint of a bump formed yet but it still made him feel closer to his child. He hoped if he did it often enough his child would know him.   
After watching his beautiful swan sleeping for a few minutes he decided to take a shower and get dressed remembering what they had planned for the day. He was not looking forward to her fathers reaction at all. 

Emma awoke to the sound of the shower and the muffled sound of her pirate singing and she couldn't help but laugh at the normality of it. Rubbing away the last remnants of sleep she stretched and decided she would go and fix herself and her pirate some breakfast. Her stomach was growling at her like she hadn't ate in days when in fact just last night she'd polished off the last of her mothers soup, a burger and fries from Granny's and a pint of ice cream. So she threw on one of Killian's shirts (she preferred them as they smelt like him) and headed to the kitchen to put the bacon on whilst sorting out the pancake batter.   
With the radio playinh, juice poured and bacon ready Emma started to flip the pancakes, she didn't usually toss them up but today she was feeling a little mischievous. It took her a few seconds to realise he was watching her and when she turned around she was pleasantly surprised to find him stood there with just a small towel around his waist.   
'Enjoying the show Captain?' She called to him with a smile on her face that she couldn't hide if she tried. The sight of him in just the towel making her relive the events of the night before and she started to blush. 'Aye' he said not taking his eyes off her.   
Killian walked towars her closing the gap on them and pulled her closer 'this shirt looks much better on you than it does on me love' he whispered in her ear 'but Im thinking would look even better on the floor' he finished, biting on her ear lobe and moving his mouth to trail kisses down the column of her neck. Emma instinctively tilted her head to the side inviting him to continue and moved her hands to the towel at his waist. 'And this towel would look much better on the floor than on you Captain but I'm not complaining' she said in a husky voice, her breathing getting deeper each time his lips touched her bare skin. 'Then I think we should fix both our problems Swan' He said as his mouth met the exposed skin on her collarbone. Without replying Emma pulled on the towel and dropped it to the floor at exactly the same time the smoke alarm went off.   
'Oh shit! The pancakes!' Emma jumped up to turn off the alarm and ran to take the pan off the heat in the kitchen. Luckily she still had more batter left.   
Killian opened a couple of windows and went to his old room to dress. He hadn't yet brought his stuff to Emma's room, their room, he wasn't sure he should until Henry knew about them and part of him was still convinced she might change her mind.   
He emerged five minutes later fully dressed and sat at the table where Emma had laid out the food. She joined a minute later, a stack of pancakes in her hand and still wearing his shirt. 

After breakfast Emma showered and then they decided to go the the docks for a walk and the check on The Jolly Roger, her apartment was only a short walk away and they needed the air after being stuck inside for the past four days.   
Taking their time knowing they didn't have to go to her parents for a few more hours Killian taught Emma as much as he could about his ship until it was time to leave. They didn't talk about what they were about to do but it was obvious to each other what they were thinking. Without realising it they had walked to David and Mary Margaret's apartment it what felt like seconds and not the 20 minutes it really had taken.   
Before Emma could knock on the door Killian pulled her aside, taking her hand in his and entwining his fingers with hers. 'It's going to be fine love' he said kissing her gently but putting every ounce of his love into it. 'Besides you're not the one who needs to be worried anyway' he said with a hint of a smile across his lips as he kissed her once more, this time with more passion than before.   
Emma put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, drinking in his scent and taste. She knew he was right, she was a 30year old woman for god sake not a teenager! 'I love you, you know' she said to him as his head rested on hers. 'Aye lass I do, now let's get this over with Love' he said nodding at the door.   
Straightening herself up Emma knocked twice and gave Killian a small smile before her father opened the door to let them in. 

 

\----

Emma hugged both of her parents then took baby Neal out of her fathers arm to play with him and give her father a rest. He was 18 months old now and though he could walk (and run!) he loved his big sisters cuddles too much to let her put him down. Plus her father looked like he could do with a rest Emma thought noting the bags under his eyes.She and Killian took Neal into the lounge to play with his toy cars whilst her parents finished cooking. After 20 minutes her mother called them in to the table and they all sat down to a meal of roast lamb with all the trimmings and fresh baked bread to boot. When her mother went to pour her a glass of her usual red wine Emma had told her she wasn't up to it after her bug and Killian had given her pointed glances silently telling her to just give up the act. Conversation around the table was flowing well, her father filling her in on a missing persons case at work and her mother telling her about something that happened to one of the mums at play group where she takes Neal. Everyone seemed relaxed, even Killian. Though that was probably the rum her father had poured for them both. Emma was just tucking into her food when nausea swept through her again and she had to rush to the bathroom.   
She could hear her mothers concerned voice from the other room but she couldn't leave yet to tell her she was fine because she was still emptying her stomach.   
After five minutes Killian came in with a glass of water to find Emma sat on the floor with her head in her hands and close to tears. 'Come on love it's not that bad but if you don't get out of this bathroom soon your mother will be calling a doctor because she thinks something's wrong' she said with a hint of joking in his voice. The thought of her mother calling a doctor seemed to snap Emma out of her mood and she told Killian she would follow him out after she washed her face.   
Killian retreated back into the dining area and told her parents she would be out in a minute. Concern very clearly etched on their faces but they went back to their meal whilst waiting for her so he followed suit.   
Emma stood looking at herself in the bathroom mirror, taking deep breaths to calm down and walked out to take her seat at the table again. She sipped her water and started to play with her food not daring to eat it incase she had to run to the bathroom again. She could see the looks her parents were giving each other but tried ignoring them.   
'Emma are you okay love? You look so pale and tired. A bug shouldn't last this long. Have you been to a doctor?' Her mother asked biting her bottom lip.  
'I'm fine. I don't need a doctor. Honestly it's okay' she said trying to brush them off. She reached under the table and found Killian's hand then he squeezed it with a slight nod and smile of encouragement.   
'Well you don't look okay Emma' this time it was her fathers turn. 'Please go to a doctor love something could be wrong, I'll call and make you an appointment' her mother said with a sad smile. It was clear they were not going to take the hint and drop it and there was no way Emma was getting a doctor involved in this too so she just blurted it out. 'Look I don't need a doctor, seriously' she said glaring at her parents to drop it 'I'm pregnant' she said as casually as she could muster. Killian's hand squeezed hers a little bit tighter that time.   
They reacted much like Emma had expected, frozen in shock mouths wide open. Occasionally one would close their mouth as if to say something but then stopped as if completely lost for words. After a couple of minutes she could see them looking from her and Killian and back again as if they were only just grasping the entirety of what she'd said. Strangely it was her father who spoke first 'You! You got my daughter pregnant?!' He screamed at Killian. This time it was Emma's turn to squeeze his hand.   
Killian didn't have a chance to reply before Emma was rushing to the bathroom again. Could there be any worse timing he thought? He stood up to go and make sure Emma was okay but before he knew what was happening David was infront of him and his fist hit Killian square in the jaw. 'DAVID!' Mary Margaret screamed jumping in between her husband and her daughters boyfriend. 'David stop and think about what you're doing here. Please. This isn't you'  
Killian was leaning against the wall rubbing his jaw, he was sure it was broken, he'd been in enough fights to know a broken jaw when he had one. He was a pirate after all.   
Emma finished as quickly as possible in the bathroom and walked into the dining area to find Killian pushed up against the wall, her fathers fist inches away from his face, her mother stood in between them and her baby brother sat in the high hair watching everything unfold. 'You hit him!' Emma shouted 'you hit him and in front of Neal too? I thought you were better than that!' She shouted even louder this time watching her fathers arm fall to his side and her pirate relax a little. Her mother had the good sense to stay right where she was.   
'Look I'm only going to say this once so you better listen. I'm not a teenager I can take care of myself. Me and Killian are together and we're having this baby so you better get used to it' she said walking over to the freezer for a bag of peas for Killian. 'You. Sit' she said looking at Killian and pointing to his abandoned seat at the table where she tried to assess the damage her father had done to her gorgeous pirates face. She placed the peas over the area and told him to keep hold then turned back to face her parents.   
'I'm sorry Emma. We shouldn't have acted the way we did. We're just in shock that's all. We had an idea that you were together but wasn't expecting this' her mother said whilst her father stood there not moving or saying a word. Mary Margaret moved to hug her daughter and they heard the door close behind them. David was gone. 

'I'll go' Killian had said surprising both women, truth be told he needed some air and had an idea the prince just needed a drink. He walked over to Emma and put his arm around her 'don't worry love I'll bring him back. Just make sure you eat okay?' He said then kissed the top of her head lightly even though it hurt his mouth, then he left to chase after the prince.   
Killian walked slowly deciding the prince would probably need a few minutes on his own first and walked into The Rabbit Hole ten minutes after him.   
As he approached the bar he caught the bartenders eye and ordered his drinks. 'Two of the strongest rum you have. And make them triples. I think the prince needs it' he said motioning to David and taking the stool next him him. David took a sideways glance at Killian and sighed. 'So I guess you didn't have a bug then?' He said taking the drink the barman had just poured him and drinking it all in one. 'Ah. That. No I didn't' he said drinking his own and holding his glass up for the barman to pour them both another.   
'So you got my daughter pregnant, huh? What are your intentions with her?' David asked looking him right in the eye letting him know he was serious. 'Honestly mate, I'd follow that woman to the end of the realms and back. I love her' Killian said but decided to carry on 'If I thought she'd say yes I have married her already but I don't think she's quite there yet. Best keeping that one to yourself though prince' he said tapping him lightly on the shoulder as they both drained their second glasses.  
'When I first met her she trapped me in a cage and tied me to a tree then left me for dead on a beanstalk. I knew then she was the one' he carried on  
'She gets that from her mother, we had a encounter not so different when we first met' David said with a smile, remembering the days he first met his Snow. 'These women will be the death of me' said David with a sigh 'Aye'   
'Oh you don't know anything yet, just wait until you have a daughter and she gets pregnant when you still see her as your little girl'  
'Well if I have a daughter she will have both of us there to punch the bastard in the face won't she' Killian replied his smile returning to his face.   
'Not even going to pretend that wouldn't happen. Sorry about your face' David said nodding towards Killian's jaw which was already starting to bruise.   
'I think we've just established I'd have done the same mate. Come on let's go your wife is worried' Killian replied getting up and leaving some money on the counter. He walked outside back towards the apartment and David followed him.   
It wasn't long until the six shots of rum mixed with the fresh air caught up to David and Killian was practically dragging him home. The trip took longer than it should and it transpires the prince is a happy drunk. He did nothing but talk about his wife the entire walk home.  
Emma was still in her parents apartment, helping her mother get the baby ready for bed and reading him a bedtime story when she looked over at her mother who's eyes were full of tears watching them. 'Hey what's up?'   
'Nothing love it's just that you will be doing all this soon with your own baby and I just wish you and Neal could have grown up together' putting her arm around her mother and pulling her into a hug she told her everything was alright and finished her story to Neal before her mother tucked him in and closed the door.  
They went to clean up the mess in the dining room, hardly anyone had eaten anything, it was such a waste. Emma felt bad her parents had spent all that time cooking the food for her to ruin the day and was about to apologise when he stomach growled at her.   
'Emma have you eaten anything today?' Her mother asked concerned.   
'Only breakfast' Emma admitted and let her mother fuss over her.   
She was just finishing some toast with a hot chocolate when Killian and her father walked back in. David was very pink in the cheeks and the moment he saw his wife he started to kiss her very passionately not caring who else was in the room. Emma raised her brow at Killian as if asking what happened. 'It seems the prince can not handle his rum at all' Killian said in reply a smirk clearly evident o his face.   
At this Emma decided it was their queue to leave. There was something extremely disturbing about seeing your parents kissing like a couple of teenagers. Even if they were still young. It was wrong.  
So without saying goodbye (they wouldn't have even noticed) Emma and Killian took off for the walk home, relieved that one of their obstacles was now out of the way.   
'So how did you get him home without any more bruises?' Emma asked seriously.   
'He asked my intentions and I told him the truth'   
'And what's the truth captain?'  
'That one day, when you're ready, I'm going to marry his daughter and there's nothing he could do to stop me' he replied calmly, looking into her eyes and resting his head on hers. 'All in good time Swan' he said before he let his lips touch hers.   
His kiss was like fire and ice all at once. It awoke all her senses and made her crave him more. She reached her hand to the nape of his neck and her other in his hair pulling him closer. His arm snaked around her waist, he bit her lip as she deepened the kiss. They stood entwined like that for what felt like forever and not long enough at the same time before they both pulled away needing to catch their breath and hand in hand they headed home for the night.


	3. Chapter Three

The next morning Emma decided that although she had planned to go back to work she couldn't face her father just yet. She was still furious at him for the way he'd reacted and he hadn't spoken a word to her since she told her parents her news. Instead she decided to call her Doctors office and get herself booked in to see a midwife for that afternoon then tidy the apartment up as Henry would be coming back home after school. She'd not seen Henry in five days now and really missed him. Luckily they had been able to text and facetime to keep in touch.  
'Good morning beautiful' she heard from behind her and instinctively turned to face her handsome pirate. It was only then when she saw his swollen and bruised face that she remembered the full events of the night. 'Oh god Killian!' she exclaimed when she saw, reaching her hand up to softly touch the bruise and gauge how bad it was. 'It's worse than it looks love, I promise' he said wincing as her fingers brushed against the tender skin. 'You should have left the peas on longer' Emma said moving her hand away so as not to hurt him any more. 'Aye, and your father would still be down The Rabbit Hole lass' he replied trying to cheer her up. 'It's fine love, honestly. It will heal'  
'No Killian it's not fine I can't believe he hit you'  
'I can, I'd have done the same. Or worse'  
Emma shot him a look told him he better shut up if he didn't want another fist in his face and moved in closer to him so she could feel his warmth more. As always he was naked under the sheets (something that seldom surprised her any more)but they were doing nothing to hide his very hard bulging penis. 'seriously how can you be so aroused right now?' she asked him with a slight nod to his nether regions. 'Swan, I don't think I could wake up next to you and not be aroused love' he replied breathily. Shaking her head Emma got out of bed and pulled on his shirt then crossed the room to call the doctors office.  
'My appointment is 1.30pm will you be coming?' Emma asked Killian.  
'Of course I will love but hadn't you better get going to work? You're already late' he replied after glancing at the clock.  
'I'm not going in, I can't face David just yet and I've got a few things to do around here anyway. Henry will be home tonight and there's no groceries in plus the place could do with a tidy'  
Killian looked around noting that there was nothing untidy about the apartment but deciding not to bring it up, he got out of bed and headed for the shower. 'Then I guess I'll go to the station love. make sure your fathers still alive after last night. Meet me at Granny's for lunch at 12?' Emma agreed and turned to ready herself for the day.

 

\-------

 

On his way to the Sheriff's station Killian decided to stop by Granny's to pick David some coffee up, he figured he'd need it.  
*knock knock knock* Killian rapped lightly on the door to the office. When he looked in he saw David with his head on the desk and his arms thrown over his head as if to shield out all the light he could.  
David looked up at the noise expecting to see Emma walking towards her desk but was surprised to find Killian standing there awkwardly holding two cups in his hand.   
'I took the liberty of picking you up some coffee. Figured you'd need it this morning. It's black' Killian said passing David the hot cup.  
'Thanks. Where's Emma?' David asked taking the cup.  
'She's not coming in mate. We have a doctor appointment later on and she said she has stuff to do before Henry comes home later'  
'So basically she's avoiding me? Can't say I blame her after last night' David replied upon seeing the swelling and bruises spread across Killian's face. 'How's your jaw?'  
'It'll heal'  
'I'm sorry'  
'Don't worry about it'   
'Oh my head won't stop spinning it's so sore. How come you're not hungover?'  
'Pirate, mate' Killian replied taking a sip of his own coffee.  
'Anyway I figured I'd give you a hand with that missing person's case you have or whatever you're doing today while Emma's not here' Killian said casually.  
David wasn't sure why but he accepted the pirates offer of help. God knows he could do with it the state he was in and he wasn't that bad company either. If David was completely honest with himself he couldn't find a fault with Hook. Ever since they'd returned from Neverland he had noticed him and his daughter getting closer and he knew there was more to the relationship than they were letting on. He'd suspected there was more to the relationship than even they knew themselves but had ignored it and decided it was Emma's life. He actually liked Hook and he could tell from the way he looked at Emma that he wouldn't hurt her but as her father it was his job to be protective. It was hard being a father to a 30 year old woman who you had only known for two years but he was slowly learning.

'Do you think she will forgive me?' He asked Killian a few hours later whilst they were sat in the midst of a huge pile of paperwork, luckily Killian had helped Emma many times in the past and knew what he was doing.  
'Course she will mate, I'm meeting her at Granny's for lunch in 20 minutes why don't you come with me? You could do with getting some food down you'  
David agreed and started to put their work away then set about locking up. Luckily it had been a quiet day so far and the coffee had cleared his head enough for him to drive.  
They arrived at Granny's ten minutes early and were putting their orders in when Emma pulled up in her yellow bug.  
She was unsure about going to Granny's, she knew her and Ruby would know she was pregnant already because surely her scent had changed over the past couple of months but she couldn't avoid it forever and decided there is no time like the present. Stepping inside she saw Killian in a booth with her father. Rather than walking up to them she approached the counter to put her order in, a hot chocolate with cream and cinnamon and a burger and fries with extra cheese. She was hungry today and would be seeing the doctor soon, she didn't want to arrive there looking as terrible as she felt.  
David saw his daughter walk into the diner, he tried to catch her eye but could tell she'd purposely avoided him. He gave her a minute to put her order in and went up to the counter to talk to her.  
'Mind if I sit here?' He asked taking the seat next to her.  
Emma didn't reply, instead she looked over her shoulder to Killian, who gave her a small encouraging smile then she turned back to face the counter.  
'Emma love, I'm sorry. I really am I don't know what got into me last night. I just freaked out. It's so hard trying to be your father when I have no idea how to do it. I wasn't there for you and every day that passes I regret that but it makes it so much harder when the big things happen. I feel like I might lose you again and when you told us your news I just felt like you were slipping through my fingers again. It's hard Emma but I'm trying. Watching you putting your life and heart in Hooks hands is hard for me as your father. I can't help that' David said looking at his daughter and hoping she could forgive him.  
'His name is Killian. And have you apologised to him?' Emma asked.  
'I apologised last night in the pub then again this morning when he showed up at the station and looked like death. I am sorry Emma'. David said moving towards his daughter to give her hug.  
Emma let her father hug her and relaxed a little, life was so much more bareable when she had her parents on her side.  
'So I'm going to be a grandpa again?' He said quietly with a smile on his face. Emma rolled her eyes at her fathers sudden excitement and headed towards Killian in their booth.   
After that the rest of the lunch went quite well. It was as if the night before had never happened. Once they finished their food they all stood up to leave, Emma and Killian had their appointment and David needed to get back to the station to finish the rest of the paperwork. Just as they were about to get in their separate cars David called Killian over to have a word with him.  
'Hoo...Umm... Killian can I have a word please'  
'I'll be right back love' Killian said to Emma as she got into the car  
'Is everything okay mate?'  
David sighed. 'Everything's fine I was just wondering if you wanted to take on some shifts at the station, permanently? Emma's not going to be able to do the more dangerous things this town usually throws at us and I can't carry on doing it alone. I'm barely getting any sleep at the minute between work, the baby and Snow'  
'Are you sure you you can work with me mate?'  
'Well we did alright this morning didn't we? Besides you're not so bad, if you weren't dating my daughter I might actually like you' David said chuckling  
'I'll see you tomorrow then prince'  
'I'll see you tomorrow, and stop with the prince stuff. Call me David'   
'Well, David, I'll see you tomorrow' Killian replied as he walked back towards the yellow bug..

'What was that all about? Another protective father speech?' Emma asked half joking.  
'That was your father offering me a job love' Killian replied  
'Hmmm and I thought I was the Sheriff round here'  
'Apparently the Sheriff has been neglecting her duty so the Deputy decided to take it upon himself to employ another Deputy. Is that going to be a problem for you Swan?'  
'Not at all captain'  
'Good because I start tomorrow'

\------

Ten minutes later they were walking hand in hand through the hospital to the antenatal clinic. StoryBrooke was a small town so getting appointments and treatments usually had a much shorter wait than most places Emma had lived in. When they reached the reception at the antenatal clinic Emma gave her details to the receptionist and sat down in the empty waiting area. She had silently hoped and expected it to be empty and was thankful she was right. She didn't want Henry to find out the news from someone else before she had a chance to tell him herself.   
She had barely sat down when a doctor had called them through to his room. Killian, unable to sit through nerves took to standing instead.  
'So Miss Swan. I take it congratulations are in order?' The Doctor said with a smile  
'Um yeah I guess, thank you'  
'So tell me about the pregnancy so far Miss Swan'  
Emma went on to tell the doctor how she had missed at least two periods, was constantly tired, always nauseas and barely keeping any food down.  
'And I did a few tests too. They were positive. I'm not sure how far along I will be though. At least 8 weeks I guess' Emma went on.  
'Well it certainly sounds to me like you're pregnant Miss Swan but just to be sure I can do an ultrasound if you like? I don't have any other appointments this afternoon and there is a machine set up in the next room'  
Emma looked over at Killian and instantly saw the how frightened he looked.  
'What's an ultrasound? Will it hurt the baby?' He asked frowning.  
Emma still had trouble remembering he wasn't from this world and went on to explain.  
'It's a machine they use to look through and check everything is okay with the baby. It doesn't hurt me or the baby. They just put a bit of gel on my stomach and press a wand through the gel to get a better image of what's going on in there then the picture comes up on the screen. You get to see it moving around and it's body parts too' She said hoping to relax him.  
'So like the magic picture box?' He asked.  
'Not quite, you'll see. Come on' she said taking Killian's hand and leading them to the next room where the doctor was already waiting for them.  
Emma got up onto the bed and pulled her tank top up and her jeans down slightly so the doctor would be able to get a thorough look. Killian was still standing but this time he held onto Emma's hand and she could see he was still worried about what was going to happen. She hoped the scan woud give him some relief.  
She let the doctor put the gel on her stomach, the instant coldness of the feeling taking her back to when she had her scans alone when pregnant with Henry. As if on cue Killian gave her hand a small squeeze to let her know he was there for her. It's was comforting yet scary how well he knew her. She let the doctor look at the screen first, from her past experiences (and lets be honest it's been nearly 13 years) the doctors like to check everything first before turning the screen to the expectant parents. She wasn't wrong. After a couple of minutes she heard the doctor clear his throat.  
'I think you should sit down sir' He said to Killian who hadn't taken his eyes off Emma's stomach since the gel had been put on. He didn't hear him.  
'Why? What's wrong?' Emma said her head snapping up towards the monitor facing away from her.  
Emma's questioning must have brought Killian back to realise where he was as he suddenly heard her.  
'Is something wrong with the baby?' He asked almost snarling at the doctor.  
'There is nothing wrong with the baby I can assure you, please sit sir' the doctor said hoping Killian would listen. After a few seconds it became evident that Killian would not be heeding the doctors advice and continued to stand. The doctor gave up and carried on.  
'Or rather, should I say, there is nothing wrong with the babies' The doctor continued turning the screen to face them.  
'Babies?!' Emma asked starting to feel nauseas again.  
'Yes Miss Swan babies. Congratulations you are expecting twins'  
There was a loud thud almost at the exact time Emma noticed Killian's hand had left hers and she turned to see he was passed out on the floor.  
'This is why I asked him to sit down' The doctor said shaking his head.  
Jumping up off the table Emma bent down to help revive Killian. It took a couple of minutes but he came around in the end and the doctor passed her a glass of water for him.  
'You okay Killian? You scared me! I swear you do that to me again and I will kill you myself!'  
Killian sat up rubbing his head, in the past day he'd gotten a broken jaw and passed out. Great. He stood up trying to shake off and telling Emma he was fine, though he felt anything but.  
'Twins huh?' was all he could manage.  
After they had decided that Killian was fine they turned back to give the doctor their attention and Emma got up on the bed again where they got to see their babies.  
Emma tried pointing the babies' heads and limbs out to Killian but he couldn't really see anything. It turned out Emma was 11 weeks pregnant and the babies were both growing perfectly. The doctor then told them that they were expecting identical twins as they shared a placenta.  
After their appointment the receptionist booked them back in for a 16 week scan as the doctor said there are more complications in twin pregnancies and would like to keep a closer eye on her, then they left the hospital and headed back to the car armed with scan pictures to show her family.  
Neither of them said anything the whole ride home, both clearly still in shock and lost for words. Walking into their apartment they both sat down on the couch. Emma took out the pictures to look at them again and Killian moved closer.  
'Will you show me love, which bit is the head again?'  
After they sat pouring over the pictures, content that Killian now knew each individual part of both babies Emma decided to ask Killian what was on his mind. She knew her pirate too well to know when something was up. He wasn't the silent type he was the 'I'll flirt even in the face of danger type' and it had her worried.  
'Killian....' she started, taking his hand in hers and entwining her fingers in his. She reached out to place her hand on the side of his face that wasn't black and blue and looked him in the eyes. She'd know if he was lying. It was her superpower.  
'Killian what's wrong? Is it the babies? You're worrying me'  
'It's nothing Emma, there's no need to worry love'  
'Killian you know that superpower I have? Well the reason I call it a superpower is because I'm very good at knowing when people are lying to me and you're lying to me right now. I want to know why. Is it the babies? Because if it too much for you and you're going to leave do it now'   
He sighed and leant into her touch 'Emma I'm not leaving you love, you've got to stop thinking that'  
'Then what's wrong?'  
Killian pulled his hand away from Emma's and pulled his hook closer to them.   
'It's this love' he said waving his hook to show what he meant.   
'How can I hold them both? How can I be a good father if I can't even hold my own child? They deserve better than me' Killian said turning away from Emma so he didn't have to look at her reaction.   
'Is that what's bothering you Killian that you can't be a good enough father? Because of this?' She said holding onto his hook. 'You're more of a man with this than any other man I've ever met. And for the record they deserve to have their daddy. And no one less. We'll manage Killian I promise' she said putting both hands on his face and looking into his sapphire eyes. She could see he was fighting a battle on the inside but all she could do was was try to assure him things would be fine.   
Killian looked into her emerald green eyes and vowed to himself to put it in the back of his mind. For his swans sake. She needed him now.   
'Aye love' was all he could say as he bent down to place a soft kiss on her head.

 

A short while later Killian was making Emma a sandwich while she was flicking through the magic picture box. He came into the lounge to see her watching a birthing program. 'Absolutely not Swan. Maybe something a bit more light hearted for now eh? It's been quite the day and I'm sure we could do without it for now'  
'You mean you could do without it. I'm not the one who passed out' she teased him then bit into her sandwich.   
'I'm never going to be able to forget that am I?' He said as he sat down next to her.   
'Not while I'm around' she winked  
'Well then love I hope I never forget' he said kissing the side of her head and leaning back into the couch.   
'So....twins eh?' Killian said   
'You know, David's a twin, his parents gave up his brother for a deal with Rumplestiltskin. He went on to become a prince. They were identical too'   
'How do you even tell identical twins apart?' Killian asked, though it wasn't something he expected answered he knew Emma had just as much clue as he did.  
'No idea. Maybe parents just know? Failing that we will get a permanent marker and write their initials on their feet until we can tell them apart' Emma joked.   
'You're not drawing on my babies Swan'  
'Hey they're my babies too Captain!'

Just then the door opened and Henry walked in, phone in hand clearly engrossed in something on his phone.  
'Hey kid! How was school?' Emma said walking over to her son and pulling him into a hug 'I missed you kid' she said ruffling up his hair.   
'Missed you too mum. School was alright but I'm glad to be home.'   
'I'm glad you're home too. Feels like you've been gone for weeks'  
Henry smiled at his mother, he was lucky to have the luxury of having two mums but he always missed them when he was the other.   
'Henry can you come and sit down so we can talk?' Emma asked him walking back through to the lounge   
'Sure mum, what's up? Oh hey Killian' Henry said when he saw Killian sat on the couch.   
'You both better now?' He continued.   
'Aye mate thanks for asking'  
'Henry can you sit down please so we can talk'  
Taking a seat in the chair across from them Henry watched his mum closely but after a while decided to break the silence.   
'Look mum I'm 12 I'm not a little kid. I know what you're going to say. You two haven't exactly been hiding it well'  
'Hiding what well?'  
'That you love each other' Henry replied in a offhand sort of way.   
'It's pretty obvious. I'm surprised it's taken you this long'  
'And you're not upset?'  
'Why would I be upset? You're happy and you love each other and that's all that matters. Plus I think it's great.'   
'Does this mean you're going to stop sneaking around in the middle of the night now?' He aimed that one at Killian  
'Aye, I suppose it does mate. I guess I need to move all my clothes and stuff into your mothers room'   
'Really? I figured they were already there if you sleep there so much'  
'Some of them are but most are still in my old room'  
Killian replied, the kid didn't need to know he barely had use of clothes behind the doors of their bedroom.   
'Henry..' Emma began, 'there's something else we need to tell you' she said taking Killian's hand in both of hers.   
'I'm pregnant'  
'Really?'  
'Yeah'  
'So that's why you were sick?' He asked   
'Yeah kid'  
'Oh that's great! I thought something was wrong. I've been asking mum to make a potion to help you get better!'  
'So you're okay about this? You know I'll always love you don't you kid? Nothing will change that'  
'Of course I'm okay with it mum! I'm happy! I get to be a big brother and I know you love me and that won't change. Don't worry I understand that things were different when you had me. But this time you get keep the baby' Henry said with a huge grin on his face  
'Oh you're going to be the best big brother ever Henry' Emma said hugging her son and crying tears of happiness and relief all at once. What did she do to deserve a child as wonderful and understanding as Henry? For all of Regina's faults Emma was adamant that the one thing she'd done right was Henry.   
'So, Killian, I guess you never had a bug then?'  
Killian chuckled remembering David saying the exact same thing just the night before.   
'You mate, you're just like your grandfather. No I never had a bug but I was looking after your mother'  
'Speaking of grandparents why don't we go and visit them and let them know about the doctors appointment we had? I'm sure Mary Margaret will explode if we don't tell her everything soon'  
'What happened?' Henry asked curiously.   
'Killian passed out' said Emma throwing her pirate his leather jacket and heading out the door.   
'No way! Really? Why?'  
'He sure did. We'll tell you all about it when we get to David and Mary Margaret's. I'm sure they will want to hear about it too' Emma said grabbing Killian's hand and walking towards the car. There was no chance she'd get Henry to walk now he was waiting to hear the story. 

Five minutes later they pulled up outside her old apartment that her parents still lived in. Henry ran ahead to see his grandparents and tell them how excited he was at becoming a big brother. 

'Mum said Killian passed out at the doctors office'  
They could hear Henry telling her parents as they walked in the room. Emma's mother instantly turned to embrace her daughter as she always did.  
'Now tell me. What did the doctor say? And why did you pass out Killian? Are you okay?' Mary Margaret asked of them both.   
'Everything was perfect. The doctor even did a scan. I'm 11 weeks pregnant 'Emma said, bracing herself for the kicker.   
'Oh did you get to see the baby? How was it?' Her mother continued.   
Holding onto Killian's hand tighter she gave a knowing smile before she dropped the second bombshell in less than 24hrs.   
'The babies were fine' Emma said making a point to enunciate the word 'babies' as clearly as possible.   
They all stared at them. For the second time in 24hrs she'd left her parents speechless.   
'I think I have you to thank for this David, identical twins.' Killian said nodding to him and not ignoring the fact that calling Emma's father by his name sounded alien to him.   
'Identical twins? Really? Oh my god sweetheart!' Mary Margaret was clearly very excited by the news.  
'You're having twins mum? Even better! Did you get pictures? Can I see?' He asked and Emma pulled out the pictures for her family to look at.   
'I can see why you passed out now' David said to Killian smiling to himself at the image of it in his head.   
'Who would have thought that the fearsome Captain Hook could be knocked out by the prospect of twins eh?' Emma said nudging Killian at the side while he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer watching her family enjoy their news.   
'I think this causes for a family celebration tonight. Granny's on us' David announced. 

A short while later the six of them sat around their regular booth at granny's, Emma, Henry and even baby Neal were sipping milkshakes while Killian and her parents celebrated with some of Granny's finest rum. The conversation around the table was relaxed, everyone talking about the babies or Killian passing out. The atmosphere was perfect, food was delicious and no one was trying to disfigure Killian's face. It was the best night they'd had in a long time.


	4. Chapter Four

16 Weeks

It didn't take long until the rest of the town found out about the 'royal pirate twins' as Mr Gold (aka Rumplestiltskin) so eloquently put. Emma thought he was being extra pissy because he made it quite clear she should be with Neal (or Bealfire as was his other name). He didn't seem to think that what Neal had put Emma through in the past should be an issue and she should put it aside for Henry's sake. Thankfully Henry was a smart enough to kid to know there was too much bad blood between them to expect them to be more than friends. He still loved his father and he always would but he knew his parents would never be a couple again and he was fine with that

Besides, Henry was really warming up to his mothers new boyfriend, Captain Hook, and now that his mother was pregnant he was sure it would make them family all the more. If he really thought about it Hook had been family before he even met his mother. In a way. Hook had been his grandmothers (Milah, his fathers mother) partner for a while before his grandfather had killed her then taken his hand (and earning him the name Hook) it was strange to think of all these crazy family connections he had. Take his adoptive mother Regina for instance, she was also his step great grandmother and there was Belle who was his ex step grandmother but didn't look a day over 22! There was Robin, Regina's boyfriend and Rowland, Robin's five year old son. And that was just the tip of the iceberg. His other grandparents were Snow White and Prince Charming. Just the thought of having the WHOLE family over for Christmas dinner was enough to drive anyone insane. Especially when some members of his family possessed the most powerful magic there was. No, he was definitely glad he spent the holidays spending time with each part of his crazy family separately. Thankfully for the twins things would be much simpler. The would have one mother, one father, one brother, an uncle and one set of grandparents. Since Killian was so old his blood line had long died out leaving him the only living Jones of his family tree. It would definitely be simpler. 

Neal hadn't taken the news very well. He knew Emma and Hook were living together. He even suspected something was going on with them but he always hoped Emma would come back to him. Always giving Emma the 'he can't be trusted' speech. She'd given up listening long ago. The only reason she was still friends with him was because of Henry. Being around him was too painful. It was a constant reminder of what he did to her and what could have been. So when Henry told him he was going to be a big brother the first thing Neal had done was confront Emma. Just as she'd expected. The second thing he'd done was confront Killian. Again. 

'Is it true? Are you pregnant with his baby?' He'd asked almost hissing at the mere mention of Killian.   
'Babies. Twins. And yes it's true Neal. Why?'  
'You can't trust him Emma he will hurt you he will let you down eventually that's what he does'  
'No Neal that's what you did. Killian's done a sight more for these babies already than you ever did for Henry. I'm with him now and I love him so stop with the Killian is a bad guy act because I'm tired of it. We're together so you better get used to it'  
She'd said to him closing the door in his face and walking back to the kitchen as calmly as she could. It felt good to get it off her chest but part of her felt guilty for it too. It's not like he'd known she was pregnant with Henry but then had he not sent her to prison she would have had no qualms in telling him.

His confrontation with Killian had involved a bit more shouting, on Neal's part. 

'Ah I was hoping I'd bump into the reformed Captain Hook' he'd said as he rounded a corner and walked right into him.   
'You know where I live you could have come and found me at any time' Killian replied with a smirk across his face.   
'Well I didn't want Emma or Henry around when I did talk to you'  
'What is it you want Bae?' He'd asked sighing in exasperation.   
'Stay away from them. Emma and Henry. You said you'd give me a chance. She could still love me and now you've gone and got her knocked up so she will stay with you. I mean it Hook stay away from my family'  
'First of all mate, I took my distance and had every intention of staying away but she came to me. She chose me. Not you. Secondly if I were to heed your advice, that would mean abandoning my unborn children and I can assure you Baelfire that will never happen. I also wouldn't abandon Emma or Henry. Not that it's your business but I love them and as long as they want me around I'm not going anywhere and even then I'd put up a fight. If you really think Emma still loves you and you might have a chance you need a reality check mate. She can't stand being around you because it causes too many painful memories to resurface, that's your fault. Not mine. And lastly I didn't need to get her pregnant to make sure she stays with me. If that's what you really think you obviously don't know Emma. Now, I'm going to walk away from you now and pretend you didn't just threaten me. Oh and Bae, they're my family now too'  
'What kind of father can you be with one hand? Why don't you just leave them now before you hurt them even more' he'd called as Killian turned is back about to walk away.  
And with that Killian had walked leaving Neal to wallow in self pity and his words ringing in his ears. Because he had said the one thing that had been on his mind since the moment he found out he was going to be a father. What kind of father could he be with one hand? One hand and two babies nonetheless?  
Of course he'd had to tell Emma what had happened, the minute she saw him she knew something was wrong and he tried to distract her but that damn superpower was good and she was relentless. As he'd expected she was furious with Neal. Killian had left out the remarks of his fathering capabilities with only one hand but he knew Emma could see something was on his mind. Thankfully she didn't push him. For now. He knew his Swan and he knew she wouldn't give up that easily. 

 

After that everyone else's reactions were much the same, shocked at first then excited (apparently twins in particular have that effect on people) at the prospect of yet more babies in StoryBrooke. Even Regina had seemed happy for them (being with Robin clearly making her go soft) but Emma's parents were by far the happiest and things were getting to a point where she was starting to feel smothered by them. Killian didn't help. If anything he was worse than the whole town together. But it was kind of sweet too. He'd read every book he could find on pregnancy. He'd taken every leaflet he could home from the hospital. Even the ones that were totally not relevant, such as 'Pregnancy and Alcoholism' 'Pregnancy and STIs' 'Pregnancy and Drugs' and 'Pregnancy and AIDS' having to explain what drugs, STIs and AIDS were to Killian and reassuring him that none of those things related to her was hard work.   
'Killian we don't need these ones. They're totally irrelevant. I don't have AIDS, I'm not HIV positive, I haven't EVER had an STI, I stopped drinking the minute I found out I was pregnant and I haven't done drugs in years!'  
'How many years?'  
When he wasn't looking she'd taken those ones to work with her and shredded them.   
Work was another issue entirely. Killian wanted her to quit. She was with child (or rather, children) now and he thought her work was too dangerous. Of course her mother and father had agreed with Killian so they came to a compromise. She would take it easy until she could no longer see her feet and then she would do desk work. No one was particularly happy with the deal, least of all Emma as she hadn't factored in she was now growing two babies and not one but they agreed.   
Killian barely let her lift a finger these days and at first Emma found it quite endearing but soon enough it was getting too much and she was snapping at him more than she liked or wanted. She knew he was just worried about the babies, she knew he was worried about her too but she could take care of herself. It's what she's done her whole life.   
So they settled down into their new routine, Killian would work the early shift, Emma a few hours in the afternoon and her father covered until 10pm. After that and at weekends the station was closed and all calls went directly to their phones. The town was so small it wasn't worth being open. 

It had been five weeks and they were still no closer to solving their missing persons case. In fact they now had an additional missing person and it was starting to worry her. It was as if both people had just got up in the middle of the night and disappeared. Something wasn't right about it. Killian and her father had searched both houses and any and all hangouts they could find but nothing was out of the ordinary. Neither of them had taken money, keys, clothes, credit cards, phones. All the usual things you would expect someone to take if they were leaving for any amount of time. Something was definitely off but she couldn't put her finger on it so decided to put it to the back of her mind. It had been all she thought about for weeks now and was driving her crazy.   
She headed to the diner to meet Henry and Killian. They had their 16 week appointment at the hospital later that day and had promised Henry could come along too, they wanted to keep him included in as much of the pregnancy as they could as Emma was worried he might feel left out.   
Walking in she saw them in their booth. Two of her favourite men. Her men. Her devilishly handsome pirate in her favourite leather jacket. The one that made her look at him almost twice as long as she normally would. He looked up and saw her immediately, giving her one of his dazzling smiles that made her knees week. Sat in front of him was her -not quite teenager yet- son in his usual hoody and jeans. Every bit as beautiful as the day he was born. Perhaps even more so. He had his fathers eyes. But the one thing he had that no one else did was the heart of the truest believer and no matter what he will always be the first boy Emma ever gave her heart to completely and irrevocably.   
Noticing Killian's smiles he looked up and waved to his mum, a smile to match Killian's on his face. Emma walked over and took her usual seat next to Killian, he kissed her hello as he always did and wrapped his hook arm around her waist whilst she asked Henry about his day at school. It was a lovely family meal and Henry declared it a new tradition before hospital appointments.   
Just as they were about to leave Granny asked if she and Ruby could have a word with Emma and Killian. It seemed serious so they sent Henry ahead to the car to wait with his comics.   
'So what's up Granny? Something happened in here or the B&B?' Emma asked. It took a second until she noticed the two women giving each other worried looks.   
'Granny, Ruby, what's going on?' She asked again putting her hand on Granny's arm. Something definitely didn't seem right.  
'Oh okay I'll tell them Granny but they won't believe me'  
'Ruby you know I have my superpower? I can tell if people are lying I will know if you're telling me the truth or not.'  
'Okay but you're not going to like it and I'm not even sure what it means'  
'Shall we sit ladies?' Killian asked noticing Granny looking a little peculiar.   
They sat back at the booth they had just occupied.  
'Go on Ruby. It's okay' Emma said putting her hand on top of Ruby's.   
'Okay so I was working on Wednesday night right and this guy comes in. He was hot and I mean HOTT. Like wow! He was new. I've never seen him before and trust me I'd remember a face and body like that. Well that's not the point anyway the point is his smell. It was different. I couldn't place it but something was definitely off about him. It made my nose feel hot and itchy. I've never smelt anything like it. It's hard to explain but it was a very sweet burning sugary smell mixed with blood but nothing I've ever smelt before. People normally smell similar but distinct. Like you Killian, fresh salty sea, wood and rum.' She said with a smile.   
'And Emma well right now you smell a lot like Killian. That happens when two people are together or you're pregnant. It changes. Anyway he acted very odd when he was here too. I can't really explain what it was about him he watched every slight move I made. It was unnerving but it was more that that too. And Granny smelt it too and her nose isn't as good as it used to be so that means it was strong. Very strong. Granny just thought we should tell you. It's probably nothing but at least you know now right?' Ruby finally finished giving a small smile.  
'I believe you Ruby, I'm not exactly sure what it means but if you see him again and he continues acting strange let me know. Did you catch his name?'  
'No I never sorry Emma'  
'Don't worry about it. And Granny was right. You did the right thing coming to us. Thanks we will keep a look out for him see what we can find out. I hate it when new people come to town'  
Everyone stood up from the booth and Emma gave Ruby a hug.   
'Now go you two before you're late seeing those babies!' She exclaimed before pushing Emma in the direction of the door. 

\-------

Half an hour later they were back in the hospital waiting room. Today Emma was having the works done. Including having her bloods taken and more pee samples. She was just playing a game with Henry on his iPad when the doctor called her through.   
'Hello again Mrs Swan, Sir, Ah and who is this young man?' the doctor said shaking everyone's hands  
'This is my son Henry'  
'Nice to meet you Henry. So how do you feel about becoming a big brother eh?'  
'Excited' Henry replied with a huge grin on his face.   
'That's the spirit son! So Mrs Swan'  
'Miss'  
'Oh yes I'm sorry I never meant...'  
'Don't worry it's okay'  
'Anyway as I was just about to say, your blood work has been sent off. I wont know any results for a few days and when I do I will call you up. The nurse tested you urine sample. You seem to be lacking a bit of sugar but nothing we can't solve with a bit more chocolate' he said smiling and looking up from the paperwork.   
She could feel Killian glaring at her because of the doctors words. She'd never get him off her back now.   
'I have managed to get all your old notes from Boston sent over...'  
Killian squeezed her hand.   
'It's just procedure so I can check how things went last time. Normal vaginal delivery I see. Fantastic'  
He carried on reading through the notes for a few seconds then frowned and looked up at Henry and back down again.  
'My mum put me up for adoption. To give me my best chance' he said to the doctor as if it was the most normal thing in the world.   
'It's okay, we're back together now' he carried on and smiled.  
'We are kid and nothing will change that' Emma said giving him a small hug with her free arm.   
'Well that's very erm noble of you son, you should be proud Miss Swan. So everything is in order. Shall we go to the scan room? I'd like to see how these little ones are growing' the doctor replied standing up and walking out the door.   
'You okay love?' Killian whispered, still holding Emma's hand.   
All she could do was nod. She knew that he knew she wasn't exactly okay but right now wasn't the time so they followed the doctor to the next room.   
Emma hopped on the bed just as she had five weeks ago, pulling her tank up and undoing her jeans button to give the doctor better access to her abdomen.   
'Now, before we start, just so I know, would you like to know the sexes of your babies?'  
Emma and Killian looked at each other, they hadn't discussed this, hadn't even thought about it really but right now in that moment she knew she wanted to wait and have a surprise. He must have seen the answer in her eyes as he answered with a simple 'no thank you' without even turning away from looking into her eyes.   
Emma saw Henry rolling his eyes and shaking his head at the pair of them, she gave a small laugh and turned to the screen to see her babies.   
It's amazing how much they had grown in just five weeks. They could see the babies kicking each other (a lot!) Their limbs so much more clear now.   
Killian watched the babies in awe.   
'Can you feel that love?' He'd asked when twin two gave what looked like a mighty big kick.   
'Not yet but it won't be long now' she replied.   
The doctor concluded that both babies were growing well, they were the exact same size as each other and so far looking as healthy as can be. They left the hospital armed with yet more scan pictures to show her parents (and of course the rest of StoryBrooke!) and dropped Henry off with Neal on the way home. It was Friday night and he was spending the weekend with his father.

'So Swan, we have the place to ourselves. What would you like to do tonight?' Her pirate asked with that mischievous grin he always had especially for her.   
'You're impossible captain' she sighed. 'I'm going to have a shower'   
Killian let her go and went to get himself a glass of water. He still found himself amazed every time he turned on the faucet to reveal sparking clean water. Back home they'd kill for this. 

'KILLIAN!'  
He rushed through to the bathroom adjourning their bedroom, she never shouted him like that, something must be wrong. He ran in not caring for her modesty. Not caring to even look where he was going. He just ran.   
'Emma what's wrong?! You scared me half to death love!' He said noticing that Emma was still stood up and didn't look to be in any pain. In fact she looked bloody fantastic. Her body, naked and wet, her breasts bigger than usual and nipples quite clearly hard. Her hair dripping. She had curves in all the right places. Her ass just as firm and it always was and then her stomach was now forming a small bump where his babies grew. She'd never looked more beautiful to him than in that moment. He gulped.   
'What's wrong captain is that I thought you were going to follow me. It seems you may be losing your touch' she said dragging his fully clothed body behind the glass and pushing him under the hot trickling shower.   
'Captain Hook losing his touch? Never Swan. Especially with you around' he kissed her hungrily it felt like they hadn't been together like this in ages. It had only been two days but even a day that went by that he didn't touch her like this got to him. He needed to feel his Swan, to be close to her, to show her his love.   
She started to undo the buttons on his shirt, kissing the exposed skin with hot angry kisses whilst her fingers found his back and arms. She ran them up and down as her kisses got lower and lower, his shirt now lay discarded and soaked on the floor.   
He couldn't take it. Seeing her like that he wouldn't last a minute. He pulled her up and pushed her against the wall. His lips found her ear lobe and he placed light kisses all over her neck as his hand kneaded her breast. Her fingers found his waist band and opened the button.   
'Fairs fair captain' she said heavily.   
'As you wish' and with that he was just as naked as she was. She reached her arms around his neck and pulled him closer this time the kiss was slow and sensual. Her tongue exploring his mouth, her teeth finding his lip and nibbling. He growled and she did it again more forcefully. She loved hearing that noise. A noise she made him make.   
His arm was around her waist as he pushed her up against the wall even harder. She was driving him wild. He was trying to delay it but he could tell she wanted him and she wanted him now.   
He lifted her up and entered her as she wrapped her legs around him. Her head falling back and body arching, letting him carry her weight. It took him a couple of seconds but Killian got into it thrusting as hard as he ever had and Emma thrusting (albeit awkwardly) back he could see she was getting closer, she was shouting his name out and her moans were driving him to the brink. Her put her down before either of them reached their peak. He wanted this to last, he wanted to savour this memory of her of them together. He bent down and kissed her behind her ear entering her from behind much slower than before. This time he wasn't straining to stand and she wasn't thrusting awkwardly. It was perfect. He reached his arm around and found her breasts. He took her nipple in his hand and flicked it slightly making it harder, then his hand moved down, across her stomach, her bump. He lingered for a second and then his thumb her found her centre. He started to rub in slow circles to match his thrust but her screams were getting louder, her moans deeper and he couldn't hold on any more. He had to finish this time. He rubbed harder and faster as his thrusts picked up. He felt her muscles tighten around him before he heard her scream his name and he followed her a second later with one last thrust 'Emma' he said huskily in her ear as his orgasm came. 

Afterwards they helped wash each other in the shower before getting in to bed.   
'So, am I losing my touch?' He asked her jokingly  
'Captain Hook might be but Killian Jones just gets better every time' she said as she leant in to kiss him.   
'I love you'   
'I love you too' he replied kissing her head and pulling the sheets to cover them before they fell asleep.


	5. Chapter Five

Emma stood looking at herself in the mirror, she felt huge. Nothing fit her any more and her bump was rapidly growing. She hated to admit it but it was time for some maternity clothes. At least she could still see her feet though but for how long was anyone's guess.   
She skimmed her hands over her bump and sighed. She felt like she looked a mess. Even when she tried to look good, like now, she'd done her hair, her make up (trying to hide the bags under her eyes) tried to find a half decent outfit that still fit her (there wasn't anything) she was just about to give up when she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist cradling her stomach and a head nestled in her hair. She didn't need to look in the mirror to know it was Killian, she'd know his touch anywhere.   
'Hey beautiful how's my girls?' He said stroking her now very visible bump and kissing her neck.   
'Killian you know they could be boys right?' She asked. She was starting to feel worried. For the past few weeks Killian had been adamant that the babies were girls despite the lack of evidence on either part. She was worried that if they turned out to be boys he might not be as happy.   
'Course I know they could be. But they're not. Don't ask me why or how but I just know it. Now are you going to tell me why you've been staring in the mirror for the last fifteen minutes love?'  
'I look a mess and nothing fits' she said in exasperation.   
'Darling you look radiant. If that's what is worrying you I can assure you you've never been more attractive to me than right now'  
'Yeah well we'll see if you're still saying that in three months when I'm the size out a house' she huffed.   
'Emma you could the the size of ten houses and it wouldn't matter to me. I'd still find you the sexiest woman I've ever met'   
'I don't get it. Why would you still want to sleep with me when I look like this?'  
'Is that an offer Swan? I'll always find you attractive love. I love you you know that and seeing you like this, I don't know why but it makes me want you even more. Knowing that it was me who out these little miracles in here well, it does something to a man Swan' he said still tracing circles over her stomach.   
'Ah so you're one of those pregnant with my baby types' she says laughing at him.   
'I guess I am love. Now come on we have to go'  
'Where are we going?'  
'I vaguely recall you mentioning something about no clothes fitting you any more? I think it's time we rectified that don't you?'

She nodded and picked up the only thing that still fit over her bump, a jumper. She groaned pulling it on, it was the middle of August and the sun was out, the last thing she wanted to do was wear a jumper but if she didn't go out and buy new clothes now she'd be in the same predicament tomorrow and the day after and the day after and it would only get worse as she grew. 

'Killian you don't have to come I know you will hate it. I won't mind if you want to stay home'  
'Emma I'm not letting you go alone and I want to spend time with you'  
'I can look after myself I'm a 30year old woman Killian'  
'I know you can look after yourself love but you don't have to and I don't want you to. Look why don't you invite your mother then instead. I'm sure she will enjoy a shopping trip with you. She's always complaining she doesn't spend enough time with you'   
'Is that how it is? You or my mum?'  
Killian just gave her his trademark smirk and winked at her.   
'Alright I'll call her but you owe me Jones!'  
'Don't I always?'  
Emma playfully slapped him and pulled out her phone to call her mother. 

'Hey mum'  
'Emma! Is something wrong love? What's happened?'  
'What? No mum nothing's wrong. Why would you think that? Look I'm just calling to see if you wanted to come shopping with me. Just me and you. I don't have any clothes that fit me so figured it's time to find some maternity stuff. Be nice to spend some time with you too. It's been a while since it was just the two of us.'  
'Oh Emma of course I would honey you know I'd want nothing more. I just need to check your father is okay with it I don't think he had plans so I can leave Neal with him while we go. It can be a proper girls day. We can even get lunch!'  
Emma rolled her eyes at her mothers words and when Mary Margaret went off to talk to David Emma turned to Killian.   
'Oh I'm so getting you back for this Jones'  
Killian just sat there chuckling at her.   
'Emma? Your father is happy having Neal honey. What time shall I be ready?'  
'I'll drive around in a minute. Oh what are they doing today?'  
'I'm not quite sure I think he might take him to the park and for Ice cream'  
'That sounds good.....tell him Killian will come along and keep him company, we'll be there in ten' she said winking at Killian his mouth wide in shock.   
'See you soon Emma'

'Touché Swan, touché'  
'You still owe me Jones'  
'That's not new, come on let's go it seems I have a date with your father and brother. Best not to keep them waiting'

 

\-----

'Oh Emma honey this dress is cute'  
They had been around more stores than they could count but Emma was getting frustrated at the maternity sections. All the clothes were very 'mumsy' and nothing seemed her style at all. 

'I am NOT wearing that'  
'I bet Killian would like it'  
'Well I don't dress for him I dress for me and anyway if I were to dress how he liked I'm pretty sure I'd constantly be naked.'  
'Emma!' Mary Margaret exclaimed blushing fiercely.   
'Come on we're both adults. Besides you brought it up!'  
'Your father is also an adult. I dare you to say that to him'  
'Mum I'm a 30 year old woman. I'm pregnant with his babies. It's safe to assume dad knows Killian has seen me naked, many times'  
'Actually on second thoughts don't mention it to him, he would have a heart attack and I'm not sure I could handle that right now' she says smiling at her daughter.   
'Oh what about these Emma? They're perfect for you!'

And they were. Finally they found some tank tops, band tees and semi-stylish jeans. Emma picked herself ten new tees and tanks and four pairs of jeans before heading over to the maternity underwear section.   
'Gods this stuff is worse than the clothes. Unfortunately I'm not sure my tits can stand these normal bras anymore so I'll just have to get them'

She decided on a white lacy bra that was actually half way decent except that it had flaps on for feeding babies but it looked comfy and the lace was a nice pattern. They had it in black too so she got two of each and loaded up on a few pairs each of the matching knickers too. 

'What's next? Shoes?' Mary Margaret said cheerfully.   
'Actually I think I'm good for shoes and I'm getting a bit tired. How about we go and have some food now?'  
'Sounds great love'  
They headed to the tills to pay for the items finally happy that they managed to find something halfway decent and ready to go to lunch.

 

'Hey Neal look Killian has come to play today' David said to baby Neal.   
'You alright Dave? So what's the plan for today?'  
'Well, first of all I'm going to teach you how to text and call because I'm fed up of my pregnant daughter going into a rage every time she can't get in touch with you. Seriously I think it would save all our lives mate'  
'You mean the talking box? Aye I guess you're right. She's always on at me about it'  
'It's a phone Killian. You need to learn the ways of this world if you're living here'  
'Alright where do we start?'

David spent the next two hours teaching Killian how to text, call and take pictures on his phone. It was even a miracle he had brought it with him but as usual it wasn't charged. Neal fell asleep for a nap which gave the men plenty of time to practice and it seemed he really was getting the hang of it too. He was slow to text but that's to be expected. Hopefully over time he would get better. 

'So I just use these buttons to spell the words I want then press the Emma button and send? And she will get that?'  
'That's pretty much the gist of a text message yeah'  
'Okay I'll try...'

It took about five minutes for him to send his first message to Emma particularly as he couldn't find the question mark but he still felt proud of himself nonetheless. 

KILLIAN: Hey love how's your day going?   
EMMA: Killian are you actually texting? Has the world famous Captain Hook figured out how to text after all this time?   
KILLIAN: Your father is teaching me. Don't get your hopes up I'm still pretty useless at it but he's worried about certain pregnancy hormones being unleashed if I don't figure it out.   
EMMA: he's worried about you? X  
KILLIAN: No love he's worried about him Smiling face with smiling eyes  
EMMA: You can figure out a smiley face but no kisses eh? X  
KILLIAN: Hold on I shall just ask your father how to send a kiss Winking face  
KILLIAN: xxxxxxxxxxx  
KILLIAN: Seems a weird way to send kisses maybe he's playing with me. He doesn't seem happy I'm sat here concentrating on the talking box. X  
EMMA: It's a phone Killian! I'll see you in a few hours. Have fun on your man date! X  
KILLIAN: Stay safe Swan x

'Sorry Dave, still trying to figure this contraption out. So what's next?'  
'When Neal wakes up......'  
*baby cries in the back ground*  
'Like I was going to say, now Neal's awake we'll head over to the park for an hour then to Granny's for dinner and probably go for ice cream afterwards. The girls should be back by the time we get back I imagine.'  
'Sounds great'

 

Emma and Mary Margaret sat down at a table in the café overlooking the packed shopping centre, they ordered their food, soup, sandwiches and hot chocolate with cinnamon and cream and started to relax for a bit. They would probably be heading home after this and it was nice just being the two of them for once with no fairytale people popping up. It was nice that for once, no one knew them and they could just relax.   
Their food came and they talked easily. Mary Margaret wanting to know everything and anything about the pregnancy, the babies names the nursery, how Killian and Emma were coping and a million other things. Emma decided to let her mother have this. She knew it would make her happy so she answered as best she could. Though they had no names and starting to sort the nursery wasn't even on the radar yet.   
Whilst chatting to her mother Emma noticed a man a few feet away from her looking rather shifty. He was standing outside the store next door that happened to be a jewellery store and he kept looking over his shoulder like he was being watched. Emma put her hand to her hip to check her gun was holstered. It was. As always. She never went anywhere without it.   
She tried to ignore him but something stirred in her and she couldn't stop watching him. Eventually he went in the store and was gone for a while so she turned back towards her food and her mother.   
It was less than ten minutes later she heard the unmistakable sound of a gunshot. Immediately she turned towards the jewellery store and saw the man from before running out as fast as he could. Glass now covering the floor where the windows had smashed, he had a hold-all in his hands she hadn't noticed before. Without even thinking she stood up and ran after him shouting at her mother to stay exactly where she was. 

She chased him. He was fast but she was used to this after all her years as a bounty hunter and Sheriff, he wasn't anticipating someone so skilled would follow him so soon, it was clear he assumed he had a few minutes head start.   
As she drew near him she grabbed her gun out of the holster and yelled at him to stop. She told him he was a sheriff and had seen his face so there was no way he would get away from her. He carried on running. People jumped out of the way as quickly as possible trying not to get hurt between them and she was getting closer and closer as he started to struggle. He stopped abruptly, she wasn't anticipating that, before she could do or say anything he kicked her so hard she fell backwards and her gun fell from her grip.   
Leaning over her he looked even more menacing than before. She could see his features more clearly now, he had a scar running down from his left eye all the way to his jaw line, his nose had clearly been broken several times and his skin was sallow. He looked ill yet menacing at the same time. 

'I'm not going back inside and you're not going to make me are you? You're going to forget about me or I'll have to kill you'  
By now she could see all the passersby were gone, it seemed they had ended up down a deserted corridor, he must know this shopping centre well, he'd probably done it on purpose but she knew people would be looking for them so she tried to stall him whilst reaching for the gun as slowly as possible without him seeing. It was hard. She was hurt and she was worried for her babies but right now if she didn't do something soon she wasn't sure she'd escape alive. There was something about this man that made her believe he wasn't lying when he said he'd kill her. 

'No you won't'  
'You think I won't? You willing to bet the life of your precious baby? You stupid foolish woman chasing after me when you're pregnant. Did you really think you could outsmart me? You could outrun me? When you're pregnant?  
She was close to the gun and he wasn't watching. Her fingers just a centimetre away when a loud cash was heard from the next corridor. 

He spun around ready to shoot just as she grabbed the gun and aimed at his shoulder. She hit him. She knew it before it happened. She was a good shot and barely missed her targets.   
A few seconds later police came bounding around the corner to find them both lay on the floor. The thief covered in blood and Emma groaning in pain. She stood up slowly with the help of a couple of officers and they helped her back to her mother.   
It took a while convincing her mother, the police and paramedics that she was fine and didn't need a hospital. She gave her statement and tried her best to act as though she wasn't in pain (even though she was in agony) all she wanted was to get home to Killian so he could run her a hot bath and give her foot rub in bed. Was that too much to ask? The thought of Killian made her feel worse. He was going to go nuts when he found out what happened. She wasn't looking forward to it at all. 

While she was sat there, back at the café with her mother and the emergency services she got a text from Killian, it was a picture of him, her father, Henry and Neal at the ice cream parlour. It seemed Henry had taught him the art of the selfie and showed him how to send them too! It made her feel loads better in that instant and she was desperate to get home to them so they headed back to the car, still in pain but trying her best to hide it from her mother. 

Just over an hour later they were driving back over the town line, scroll in hand and the back seat full of shopping bags. Emma had felt terrible the whole drive home but since Mary Margaret couldn't drive she never mentioned anything. Her mother had spent the journey texting (her father no doubt) and she knew she'd already called David and told him what had happened at the shopping centre so was fully expecting a telling off when she pulled up at her parents apartment ten minutes later to pick Killian up.   
What she wasn't expecting was to find them both stood at the door waiting for them to arrive. It was just after 7pm and Neal was tucked up in bed.   
She tried to walk up as casually as she could but she knew she wasn't hiding her pain very well. 

'Emma I've been going out of my mind love, you shouldn't have drove home you should have let them check you over'  
'Killian I'm fine I just need to lay down maybe have a nice hot bath'  
'Well you don't look fine love what about the babies?'  
'Everything is fine Killian I just want to go home and relax' she replied though it suddenly dawned on her she had t felt a single movement since she fell.   
'I'll drive you home and don't bother telling me you're fine your mother will kill me if I don't' David said taking the keys from Emma and walking to the car where Killian and Emma followed.   
It was only a five minute drive to their apartment and no one spoke a word during the drive although both Killian and David kept looking at Emma and back to each other. When they arrived Killian helped Emma out of the car and took her bags with David's help and the three headed in to Emma and Killian's apartment. It was the Henry's weekend with Neal so it was just the two of them.   
'Right I'm going to get going sweetheart. Are you sure you're okay?'  
'Seriously I feel fine. I'm just going to have a bath and get an early night'  
'Okay if you're sure you know I can't help worrying about you. Killian will you let us know if you need us?'  
'Aye, of course'  
And with that David hugged his daughter and left for the walk home. 

An hour later, after a nice hot bath and foot massage from Killian, Emma was tucked up in bed with a hot water bottle and some aspirin. Killian left her to fall asleep then joined her later on after he had put away her things.   
He slid under the sheets next to Emma and went to put an arm around her like he always did when he froze. He felt something hot and wet on his hand. He pulled back the cover to see the a pool of blood on the sheets and froze, if only for a moment, looking down at the mess. He didn't know what it meant but he knew it wasn't good.  
Killian looked up at Emma's face and suddenly saw how pale she looked. She wasn't breathing, this information seemed to snap him back to reality and he started to scream her name over and over but she didn't move. He grabbed his phone and called an ambulance (suddenly feeling very thankful he'd learnt just hours before hour to actually do that) then proceeded to call her parents before he checked her pulse. He felt it. It was weak but it was definitely there.   
He sat there with her talking to her, trying to wake her up and not leaving her side. He didn't notice the paramedics arrive. He didn't hear anything they said as they hooked Emma to a bunch of machines and wheeled her into the back of the ambulance where he followed. His hand never leaving hers.   
He's not sure how long it took to get to the hospital. Not fast enough he would say later but in all honesty he wasn't paying attention in that moment. All he could do was hold her hand and talk to her hopping she could hear him.   
As soon as they got through the hospital doors she was rolled away from him and he was left sat in the family room not knowing what to do. He'd tried to go with her. He didn't want to leave her side. Not now. Not ever. But the nurses had threatened to call security and kick him out if he couldn't behave and the thought of that made him sober up a little so he sat in a chair head in hands worrying about whether Emma and their babies would live or not.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I would like to apologise to all my wonderful readers for baring with me, I still get notifications every few days for this fic and it's been on my mind for a while that I need to update it but I ended up getting myself into a bit of a rut reading fic instead of writing it and I kind of lost my jam. Due to that this chapter is much shorter than the rest are, I don't want to compromise the story by just writing willy nilly so I'm hoping that some shorter chapters will help me get back on track for now.  
> Thank you so much to all my readers out there!

He sat there worried, his mind lost in the thought he might lose the woman who is his whole world, might lose those precious babies he already loved so much. All he could think is that he didn't know how he could go on with her. Without them. He didn't notice when David and Mary Margaret arrived. He didn't even hear their voices until Mary Margaret sat in front of him and shook him out of his daze. She needed to know what had happened to her daughter but he was afraid to even look at her. 

"Where's Emma, Killian?" She had asked him softly.  
"I don't know, they took her straight through and wouldn't let me go with her"   
"Has anyone been out to let you know what is going on?"  
"No. they wouldn't let me stay with her"  
"Killian you're covered in blood"  
"It's not mine....there was so much"  
Mary Margaret looked at him with concern on her face. She could tell be he was lost to his worry but she had no answers to console him. She was just as worried as he was.   
"How long have you been here Killian?"  
'I don't know. We got here about half an hour after I called you and the ambulance"  
"Probably been about an hour then. We had to call Granny to babysit"  
"She's a fighter mate. She will be alright. They all will" David added.   
"They have to be" was all Killian could reply. 

The three of them sat in silence each thinking the worst and wondering how they could go on without Emma in their lives. All lost in thought so deep that it took a few moments for them to realise when a doctor had come in to the room. 

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you but is anyone here the next of kin of a Miss Emma Swan?"  
All three jumped up at once eager to know what had happened.   
"That would be us" David replied to the doctor.   
"But Killian is her partner and the father to those babies, he deserves to know what's going on as much as us. More so even." Mary Margaret said putting her arm around him reassuringly.   
"Please. I need to know, are they okay?" Killian asked not even attempting to hide the desperation in his voice.   
"Miss Swan is out of theatre now but she will be asleep for a while still. We were concerned there was a placenta abruption when she arrived and the babies' lives were at risk but once we got her in there we quickly found that wasn't the case. We can't be sure what caused the bleeding but there is some internal bruising as well as outer bruising. Babies and mother are doing fine though and there is no immediate danger. That said, I'd still like to keep Miss Swan in for a couple of days just to keep an eye on her and make sure she isn't too active. She needs rest right now."  
"Thank you Doctor" David replied while they all showed visible signs of relief washing over them.   
"I need to see her" Killian stated.   
"Of course sir, follow me"

Killian started to follow the doctor out the door and down the corridor without a second glance to the couple but he knew David and Mary Margaret were hot on his heels to see their daughter.   
The doctor stopped outside a door and reminded them that Emma would be asleep for a few hours yet before bidding them goodbye with the promise a nurse would be by in a short while to check her over. 

Opening the door Killian saw Emma lay in a bed with wires coming out of her arms. Her face was so pale, gone was the permanent blush in her cheeks and the sparkle that was in her eyes that usually enchanted her face. He took the seat next to her bed, kissing her on her head and picked up her hand gently kissing her fingers. It took him a minute to even remember the other two people in the room. When he heard a low sob he turned around to see Mary Margaret in the arms of her husband and tears falling heavily dow her cheeks. He imagined they were they tears of joy, relief, sadness, anger and love. He knew this because it's exactly how he felt. He took his hand and stroked Emma's bump through the blankets that were resting on her. She was 22 weeks pregnant now and her bump was pretty big, something she often complained about no matter how much he told her she was beautiful, especially with a bump, she never listened. 

Mary Margaret and David each kissed their daughter and sat with her for a while all in complete silence until Mary Margaret fell asleep and Killian took the opportunity to tell them to go home. 

"Dave, go home mate. The missus needs her sleep. There's nothing you can do now and Emma won't wake up for a while yet"  
David looked down in his arms where his beautiful wife was sleeping. He really wanted to stay and be with his daughter but Killian was right, Snow needed her sleep and they had a babysitter to relieve.   
"What about you?"  
"I'm staying. I can't leave her"  
"She won't wake for a while you could do with some sleep"  
"I wouldn't even be able to sleep mate. I'd be much more relaxed just sat here with her. I know she won't wake but I just need to be with her. Even if she doesn't know it."  
"I understand"  
There was silence for a few minutes while both men watched as Emma breathed in and out evenly, watching her bump rise with each breath she took. 

"I nearly lost my family before I even had it. What would I have done? I honestly don't think I could have gone on. I lost someone I loved once and it made me a man I never want to be again and that wasn't even true love. If I lost Emma...I just don't know how I could go on. If I lost those babies...I love them so much already. More than I knew was possible. More every day. If I lost them..."  
"Killian, stop. You're doing yourself no favours thinking like this. I know it's hard. I sat out there in that waiting room praying to the gods to give me more time with my daughter. The baby girl I held in my arms for all of two minutes before I had to send her in a magical wardrobe and lose her for twenty eight years. All I could think is that I'd only had her for two years and that she was still my sweet, precious little baby and I couldn't lose her. Not again. But we haven't. Not this time at least. She's still there. The babies are still there. She's a fighter. And let's be honest those babies are half Emma and half you. Their blood is all about fighting" David said with a small chuckle. "Stop thinking like that and thank the gods how lucky you are that they are safe and then when she wakes give her an earful for not getting checked over when she got hurt. That's my plan anyway"  
"Your right mate. I just can't help it. They're all I've got"  
David looked at him incredulously and raised an eyebrow at the comment.   
"All you've got? What about the rest of us? Me, Mary Margaret, Henry, Neal, you. We're a family. Emma or no Emma. We're a family. And we're here for you too"  
"Dave mate you're just-"  
"No I'm not just saying that it's the truth and you're lucky Mary Margaret is asleep because I'm sure she'd have some choice words to say about how you feel. You're actually my best friend you know"  
"Bet you never thought you'd say that" Killian replied trying to lighten the mood.  
"You know, nothing surprises me any more. We've gone through too much crazy stuff. The biggest surprises are when normal things happen"  
"I know that feeling"  
"I'm trusting you to look after them. I know you would anyway. I can see how much you love her but I just want you to know that it's your job now. She doesn't need me now. She needs you."  
"Come on Dave, she'll always need you"  
"She will, just not in the way I need her. She's a grown woman and I'm not the only man in life any more. I can live with that as long as I know she's well looked after and loved. And I do know that."  
"Aye"

David glances at his watch.   
"It's 4am, I better get her home. Granny is probably out of her mind with worry. Call us if she wakes up"  
"Of course mate. And thanks for everything"  
"Any time. Mary Margaret come on love lets get you home."

A few minutes later Killian was left alone with Emma, the nurse had been to check up on her bringing a cup of tea and some toast for Killian since he refused to go home but he barely touched it. He knew what the doctors told him and he didn't distrust them but until he saw it with his own eyes he couldn't relax so he just sat there holding her hand and talking to her, willing her to wake up. 

It was just gone 6am when he felt her hand twitch in his. At first he thought it was his tired imagination and squeezed her gently but when she squeezed back hope began to rise in his chest. 

"Emma love, wake up"

Silence

"Emma I'm here just open your eyes. Please."

Silence 

"Come on love open your eyes"  
"Mmmm" she groaned as she fought to open her eyes.   
'Gods love, you scared me" Killian said as her eyes finally opened and found his.   
"Killian where am I?"  
"In hospital love. You lost a lot of blood"  
"Hospital? Blood? I don't remember"  
"You were asleep or so I thought. When I went to bed you were lay in a pool of blood. Scared the life out of me"  
"Blood? The babies?" She asked fearfully, moving her hands to her bump.   
"They're both fine love. I promise. You have some internal bruising but they couldn't find the cause of the bleeding. Everything serious has been ruled out though. You've been ordered to bed rest for a while"  
Emma nodded, relief washing over her face. She wouldn't even put up a fight about the bed rest. In fact, right now she welcomed it.   
"How are you feeling love?"  
"I've been better. How are you? Why are you not at home at this time?"  
"Why am I not at home? Emma I've not left your side since I found you in bed unconscious and covered in blood. You scared me. I couldn't leave you. I wouldn't. I was terrified. What would I have done without you?"  
"Killian I'm fine. The babies are fine. It's okay" She replied reaching over to him and running her fingers down his face.  
"It's not okay. You should have got checked over right away. Your mother has been crying her eyes out all night because she's blaming herself that she never forced you to go with the paramedics"  
"She was here?"  
"Where else would she have been Swan? They were both here, they're your parents. In fact it's not been long since I made them leave"  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so reckless it's just hard to turn it off. It's instinct to me to chase the bad guys. It's what I do"  
"I know love but you need to remember it's not just about you any more. These two need your focus now. Let others do the running for a while" Killian said putting his hand over her bump.   
"You're right. I'm sorry for scaring you"  
"Emma I was terrified. I thought I'd lost you. I was sat there in that waiting room for hours wondering how the hell I would be able to go on without you and I knew I just couldn't. You, these babies, Henry. You're my life. I nearly lost my family before I even had it"  
"Killian, stop it. Please. We're okay and I promise I won't do anything like that again. Come here and get in the bed with me" Emma said moving over to give him room. Killian didn't hesitate to be closer to Emma, he got in the bed and immediately put his arm around her bump as he always did.   
"I love you Emma" he said kissing her temple and tightening his embrace.   
"I know" she replied before they both fell asleep.


End file.
